Say Cheese!
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Taylor's humiliation. Will Luke ever stop laughing? FINISHED!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters. Except for the characters that I make up.

Taylor Doose was in the middle of explaining to Dean the right way to stock green beans, when he noticed a man intently watching all of the different people that came into, and left the market.

Thinking that this was very peculiar behavior, Taylor confidently strode over to where the man was standing.

"_I am after all the town magistrate. It's my duty to check this man out_._"_ Taylor thought.

Taylor stepped in front of the mystery man, and stuck his hand out to shake while saying, "Hello, my name is Taylor Doose and I own this market. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Grinning happily, the mystery man said, "Nice to meet. My name is Dan Landers. And yes, you may be able to help me. How would you like to be in a commercial?"

Taylor's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want me to be in a commercial?

The man smiled a bright, shiny, confident smile. "Yes, you're perfect. The commercial is for a new teeth whitening gel."

"Of course, I'll be in it! When do we start shooting?" Taylor asked, as he grew more and more excited.

"Hold on now. Here's my business card. Be at that address a week from today at 8:00 a.m. sharp." Dan Landers said, as he headed out the door.

Taylor just stood there in a daze, holding the card and grinning.

One week later at precisely 8:00 a.m. Taylor was at the building in Hartford that was listed on the card.

Walking into the building, Taylor frowned in confusion.

_"I wonder if I have the right place. This is the address on the card, but it's not at all glamorous. It's just an old warehouse."_ He thought.

Before he could continue with this train of thought Dan Landers came by, and swept Taylor into a brightly lit room.

Sitting Taylor down onto a chair, Dan told him to smile.

When Taylor did as he was told, they started snapping pictures.

Taylor was very confused. _All they wanted was some pictures of him?_

An hour later as Taylor was ushered out of the building he was still very confused, but at the same time very happy.

He now held a check, and a paper with the date of when the commercial would air.

When Taylor arrived back home, he went and had a bunch of flyers printed up telling everyone to be at Miss Patty's dance studio the night of the commercial airing.

A month later, Lorelai and Rory stopped by Luke's to get some coffee, and to get Luke to come with them to see Taylor's commercial.

"Come on Luke, come with us." Lorelai whined.

When that didn't work, Lorelai and Rory pulled out their puppy dog pouts.

Finally, rolling his eyes Luke undid his apron and headed for the door. 

"Come on you two, move it. This had better be good." Luke said gruffly, as he locked the diner door, and they headed for Miss Patty's.

Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Luke all sat up front waiting with the rest of the town for Taylor's commercial to air, while Taylor stood up on stage beside the borrowed television set.

Looking around the room Rory noted that the entire town had showed up.

She was just about to point this fact out to Lorelai when suddenly Taylor, "Everybody be quiet. It's about to be start."

Immediately everyone hushed and focused on the television set.

Suddenly a picture of Taylor popped up on the screen smiling widely.

Everyone in the room gasped in unison. 

Taylor's teeth were a deep shade of yellow, one was even black!

While everyone sat staring transfixed at the screen Taylor's picture disappeared, and a pretty, young, blond woman appeared on the screen.

She was holding Taylor's picture in one hand and a bottle of the whitening gel in the other hand.

Tossing her head, the woman stared into the camera and said, "Do you want your teeth to look like that?" She said holding Taylor's picture up. "Or this." and with that she smiled hugely into the camera. 

Her teeth were a pearly white.

That was how the commercial ended. 

Miss Patty reached over and flicked the TV off.

Everyone's attention then shifted to Taylor, who stood frozen on the stage.

Suddenly, Luke let out a snort which prompted everybody else to let out their own hysterical laughter.

Red faced, Taylor hurried out the door.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home and was getting ready for to head to bed. You could still here them laughing all over Stars Hollow.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please Review, Review, Review! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


End file.
